Secret's Out
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Short story. I hate summaries. Cute short story about Shane Grey. No one has to read this except my friends musicloverx3! This story was written for her, and i hope she likes it!


Anna heard a knock on her window and sighed before going over to it. It was her seventeenth birthday but she was in a really bad mood as she crossed her room, running a hand through her chin length, almost black hair in the process. Her messy waves fell back into place instantly.

The window opened easily, it was all too familiar to open it on nights like this. Her bedroom light wasn't on, and she couldn't see who was standing there, but Anna knew without a doubt who it was.

"Don't you know what time it is?" Anna demanded in a whisper. "I could have been sleeping."

"But your not." A masculine pointed out in an obviously cheerful voice. "You're not even in you pajamas."

Anna glanced at her outfit. She looked dressed for a concert. Her black skinny jeans were almost brand new, her neon green t shirt stood out despite her white leather vest. She even still had her black choker, mood pinky ring and two inch heeled neon green boots on.

"I'm not wearing any make up." Anna pointed out with a shrug, knowing that didn't mean much since she rarely did.

"Just let me in." the voice said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I don't wanna." Anna suggested cockily, easily keeping from smiling as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Let me in or I'll steal you WWJD bracelet." The voice said threateningly, but a smile could be heard despite his tone. Anna's hand flew to her right wrist quickly as her jaw dropped.

"You know that's my favorite piece of jewelry!" she protested, "Lynn gave it to me before she moved!"

"I know."

"You are pure evil." Anna shook her head, her hair brushing against her cheek in the process as smile began to form. Robotically, she unhitched the window's screen, being sure he had a grip on it before letting go.

Anna licked her lips nervously, listening for any sound in the house showing anyone's waking up as he set the screen against the house before climbing in through the window, mumbling in mock complaint.

"Happy birthday." She heard him whisper gently, as his warm hand enveloped hers. Anna felt like melting at the simple words. It was amazing what feelings he gave her with anything he said.

"Thanks." She whispered, but that sudden feeling of guilt in her stomach made her pull her hand away and turn around.

"What's wrong?" she heard his worried tone, and Anna wondered if she should tell him. After all, she had worried about it all day and had been determined to tell him-that is, until he had come over and she had heard his voice again.

"Nothing." Anna managed to say, and sighed happily when she felt one of his hands on her shoulder as he stood behind her, knowing that something was bothering her even if she was denying it.

"Tell me." She felt him whisper into her ear from where his chin rested on her shoulder now, his arms around her waist.

"Shane…" Anna breathed with a pounding heart. Should she tell him, or keep it to herself? "Tell me about the concert today."

"Well, let's see. It started as eight…" he proceeded to give her a detailed account of his, Jason and Nate's performance that evening. It hadn't surprised him that she had asked- Anna always took extreme interest in anything that he was involved in.

"Sounds fun." Anna said, "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Me too, but I'm sure your grandparents were happy to see you." Shane said, "Besides, it's your birthday. You parents wouldn't like you being gone."

"Yeah, I guess." Anna said fiddling with her large hoop earrings in anxiousness. Shane noticed the nervous sign, but didn't comment as he continued speaking.

"And you got presents! I would choose presents over the Grey Brothers any day." He said with mock seriousness, "Nothing beats toys."

Anna smiled a little, but gently pulled away from him and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. Feeling Shane's eyes on her, she turned to face him again, finally able to see him since her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"I have something to tell you." Anna said bluntly before she lost all her will gazing into his dark eyes.

"I know." Shane replied simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Anna could tell he was prepared to listen, but she only hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"I don't want to tell you, though." Anna whispered, honestly. He didn't speak, but she could see him nod slightly which brought her attention to his recent hair cut. It looked nice now-not quite so shaggy, but still not short.

"Just say it." Shane encouraged her softly, closing the space between them and hugging her. A tear slid down her cheek, and Anna felt herself losing her determination. Why would she want to say that to him? It would ruin everything. Her life would be crushed. She might lose him-probably would.

"I'm scared to." Anna whispered into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and wishing he would never let go. It felt foolish the way she was acting, but she couldn't help it. Her upbeat personality fell away for the moment, and Anna felt stuck in indecision.

"Anna, you know that…that I love you." Shane breathed in her ear and shivers went down her spine as he kissed her neck softly before continuing, "I love you. That means you can tell me anything."

"I love you too." Anna mumbled against him, breathing in his scent before going on, "That's why I don't want to tell you." Just as she had expected, she felt him stiffen. Anna could tell he understood now that what was on her mind was a big problem.

"I need to know everything- from a new haircut to life changing events." Shane assured her, but he hadn't relaxed again. They sat on her bed, and Anna tilted her head back to look at him. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Oh, how she loved him.

"Everything." Shane whispered. She felt him press his lips to hers passionately. Anna knew he was trying to show her that it was alright to tell him, but he was making it so much harder with his actions.

Anna linked her hands behind his neck to keep him where he was. She had to make this last, considering what she was about to say. The possibility of losing him was too much for her to take.

"Anna, what is wrong?" Shane spoke against her lips, the worry very evident in his voice. She blushed at her actions, knowing he must have read into her anxiousness by the way she had kissed him in desperation.

"I won't tell you." She replied, her lips brushing against his since she still held him close.

"Yes, you will." Shane spoke sternly. Anna almost fainted at his hot breath flowing over her face. She hadn't known it was possible to love someone this much. She sometimes wondered if he was an angel that God had sent from heaven, just to take care of her.

"Kiss me again first." Anna requested weakly, overly-thankful when he obeyed instantly. She wanted time to freeze where it was, and nearly paNateed when she felt Shane begin to pull away. She tightened her grip though, and wouldn't let him and he gave in.

Finally stopping, Anna was surprised to find herself breathless. Shane often had that affect on her, but she was also nervous. Burying her face in his neck, Anna could feel that he still had not relaxed from her earlier comment.

"I love you." She heard him sigh, rubbing her back soothingly. Anna groaned in frustration at the words he spoke.

"I love you too-so much." Anna replied, kissing his neck, "Darn, I shouldn't be doing this."

"What?" he asked sharply, pushing her back to face him, "What did you just say?"

"I said…" Anna began, knowing she had to go on with it now that he had heard her. She shook her head slightly, briskly wiping away a tear and hoping he hadn't seen it.

"Why not?" Shane asked earnestly, and Anna could tell he was worried beyond belief. "Tell me why not, Anna." Shane said in a low tone.

"It's…It's…Shane, I don't want you to leave me." Anna choked back a sob. Dismayed, she fought to keep from crying, remembering promising herself that she wouldn't be an emotional mess during this discussion.

"Is there some other guy?" he demanded, and Anna was grateful to here the anger, jealousy, and hate in his tone. She shook her head, and was surprised to feel him relax instantly. He hesitated a moment before leaning over and kissing her wet cheek lightly, and whispering, "Then what?"

"I'm only seventeen." Anna forced herself to say the words.

"What do you mean 'only'?" Shane asked, "Today's your birthday."

"I know." Anna stated, "I wish it were my eighteenth, though."

"Is this about me being nineteen?" Shane asked warily, and she shook heard head with a sigh. Her birthday was only four days after his, and Anna had felt strange at the seemingly large age difference until he had convinced her it wasn't a big deal.

"It's about me being seventeen, and not allowed to date until I'm eighteen." Anna whispered timidly, "…and not telling you that large fact until I was in love with you."

"You…you what?" Shane asked in disbelief, "Anna, for goodness sake…_Anna_!"

"Please don't be mad." Anna begged him, gripping his shirt in both hands, "I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but after meeting you…"

"I thought the sneaking around and being careful was to stay away from the media. We've been seeing each other for months, and only now do you tell me this?" He whispered, but Anna couldn't determine his tone.

"Yes." Anna admitted, her forehead resting against his chest in defeat, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have deceived you. I should have told you the truth. The guilt just ate away at me. I know I've sinned by lying about everything."

"Yes, you have." Shane said stiffly.

"I've already prayed and asked forgiveness." Anna whispered, "and that's when I knew I had to tell you. I just…You have no idea how hard this is. I still love you."

"I forgive you, Anna." Shane assured her, stroking her cheek, "and I still love you- I always will. But this has to stop. We can't keep-"

"I _know_." Anna snapped by accident, "Sorry…Eighteen is a whole year away. I just don't want to lose you between now and then."

"You won't." Shane whispered, "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shane said firmly, pulling her to stand up with him, "It's a good thing we leave tomorrow. It'll make this easier to do." Anna nodded despite how miserable she knew it would be without him.

In silence, she walked with him over to the window. This was the part where he would leave, and Anna was still afraid he would never come back. It didn't seem fair, but she quickly reminded herself of the past couple months with him- those secret meetings had been undeserved and disobedient. She knew it was all a mistake, but still she loved him.

"I still love you." Anna whispered, timidly as Shane stood by the window about to leave. "It scares me how much."

"Me too." Shane whispered.

"I love you more than my family." Anna blurted out. That was another thing that had been on her mind for awhile now. How was that possible? Was that normal? Was he really the most important person in the world to her? Yes.

"I love you more then mine…Thank goodness you do too." Shane sighed in relief, "That means I'm not the only crazy one." Anna smiled slightly.

"I guess this is goodbye?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded. "I'll be back though-before you're eighteen, even."

"Thanks."

"And I'll be in touch constantly."

"I know."

"And I'll-"

"I thought so." Anna interrupted him, "Stalling. I knew it." She said with mock disapproval, when really she was ready to jump for joy that he still loved her. He smiled widely at her.

"You bet." Shane looked thoughtful a moment, "I'm so glad you only date to look for a husband…  
"If people would stop to think about it, they'd realize that's the only reason to." Anna whispered.

"You're smart." He sounded like a little kid, "And I agree."

"Goodbye, Shane." Anna whispered, swallowing slowly at the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Shane surprised her by asking thoughtfully.

"No…" Anna began, thinking hard to the past, "No. You haven't."

"I love you." He said in a rush as he was about to climb out the window.

"I love you-" she was about to reply, but he wasn't finished.

"I'm going to make you another promise, because you still look worried about me waiting on you to turn eighteen." Shane told her, and Anna nodded with wide eyes. "I love you. I'm not dating anyone but you. I can wait a year- as long as I get _you_."

"Shane, that's…amazing." Anna breathed, beginning to relax, "Are you sure, though-"

"I promise I won't date until I can date you." Shane said firmly with a small smile that reached his solemn eyes, "I love you. I'll wait for you."

And he did.


End file.
